How Texas Should Have Ended
by WWESpongefan
Summary: Another episode rewrite. Was there another way of getting Sandy to stay in Bikini Bottom? Did Spongebob and Patrick really have to make fun of Texas?


**(Spongebob was really happy that Sandy decided to stay in Bikini Bottom, but was there another way of getting her to stay without making fun of Texas?)**

**How Texas Should Have Ended**

After Sandy said that she was homesick Spongebob wanted to do something to make her happy. Both Spongebob and Patrick heard Sandy's song, she really missed Texas. When Spongebob had the idea to throw her a surprise party he wondered about if it would work or not. He hated to see Sandy unhappy but if she left Bikini Bottom, it would turn his whole world upside down. When he saw Sandy with her stuff packed and when she said she was going home Spongebob became sad instantly. For the most part Patrick just stayed quiet and watched Spongebob and Sandy talk.

"Wait… did you just say that you were leaving Sandy?"

"Yes I did Spongebob. I've been here long enough and it's time for me to go. My family misses me and I miss them. I've always felt so out of place here, no one really understands me."

"But Sandy you've made so many friends here. Why would you feel out of place?"

"Because I'm the only squirrel, or even air breather that lives down here."

"Actually Pearl breathes air, she is a mammal too."

"Yeah but she lives down here because she has to. One other thing is that no one understands my Texas culture."

"You should stay and show us Sandy."

"I'm not going to stay Spongebob. It hurts too much being away from home. Could you really imagine living anywhere else than Bikini Bottom?"

"Well no. First of all I have friends that live here and my dream job is here. Why would I go anywhere else?"

"That's exactly my point Spongebob. I have friends and family back home in Texas that I haven't seen in months. Home is where you are most comfortable."

Sandy is at the bus stop waiting for a bus to come.

"So this is it? You're just going to leave forever? After all we've been through you're willing to give up our friendship… just like that?"

"What no! Spongebob we will always be friends, but…"

"But I'll just never get to see you again."

Sandy sighs. She wished there was an easier way of saying goodbye but Spongebob wasn't making this easy.

"You're not making this easy Spongebob."

"I can't believe you're just going to leave. You have friends here Sandy and you're going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"I don't like long painful goodbyes. This is one of the reasons why I tried to leave before you showed up."

Spongebob has a really sad look on his face.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye to me."

"Only because I don't do well with goodbye. Please Spongebob try to understand."

"I understand… you miss your friends and family but do you really have to leave forever?"

"Well maybe not forever, but if I come back here it will just be for a visit."

Sandy could tell that Spongebob was getting upset.

"But it doesn't feel right Sandy… just a visit here and there, how do I know you won't forget about me?"

"How could I ever forget about you? You were the first friend I made down here."

"If you are going to leave… I think you should at least come by the Krusty Krab for one last Krabby Patty. Maybe some of your other friends are there, it would be the right thing to do to tell them goodbye."

"I can't do it Spongebob. I just can't say goodbye because I don't want to see everyone being all sad."

Spongebob was quiet for a few seconds, but then started talking again.

"It doesn't seem to stop you from doing that to me."

"Stop making me feel guilty Spongebob! I really wish you wouldn't have shown up so I could have left without feeling bad."

"What feels worse Sandy, being homesick or leaving knowing that you hurt people?"

"I… I'm not answering that."

"You don't have to, but I just have a few questions."

"What?"

"Who is going to teach me karate with you gone?"

"I'm sure that Bikini Bottom has plenty of karate teachers."

"Ok then… who is going to teach me all kinds of science stuff?"

"You only seemed interested in science when I was doing it, but I'm sure that there are plenty of other science professors that could teach you stuff."

The bus then pulls up to the bus stop. Just as Sandy was about to get on Spongebob knew what he had to do, and what he had to say.

"Wait Sandy… before you go I still have one question."

"What is it Spongebob?"

He looked at the ground sadly and knew this probably wouldn't work, but he asked her anyway. There was sadness in his voice and he said it quietly.

"With you gone… who am I supposed to love?"

At that moment all of her sadness and homesickness seemed to fade away. Her mouth dropped open; she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"What did you say?"

Spongebob thought that either she didn't hear him, or that he changed her mind. In this case it happened to be both. He said it again only louder, but still with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I said… with you gone who am supposed to love?"

Sandy was annoyed at all of the questions that he asked her before, but this last question caused her to calm down and she walked back over to him and responded calmly.

"Are you saying… you love me Spongebob?"

Spongebob doesn't look at her. He just looks at the ground and nods his head sadly. Now not only did he have to worry about Sandy leaving him, but now he had to worry about her rejecting him as well.

"I know you probably don't feel the same way Sandy, but I thought that if you were leaving… you should at least know how I feel. I know I can't stop you from leaving so I'll just go home now and leave you alone."

Spongebob starts to walk away, but Sandy runs up to him and grabs his hand. She doesn't say anything and they just stare at each other for a moment. They were looking into each other's eyes. Spongebob wondered what was going on, but found Sandy's brown eyes more interesting. They never really stared into each other's eyes before, but Sandy was also enjoying looking into Spongebob's light blue eyes. Then Sandy said something.

"You know Spongebob… your eyes are about like the blue skies in Texas, which is good enough for me."

Spongebob didn't really know what to say or what to do, but he began to worry as Sandy took off her helmet. Soon his worry turned into pure happiness because Sandy pulled him close and their lips made contact. She was kissing him. They didn't seem to care about the people on the bus staring at them, or Patrick laughing, they just made the kiss last for as long as they could. Soon Sandy had to break for air so she put her helmet back on and drained out the water. Spongebob had a love struck smile on his face.

"So does this mean that you love me back Sandy?"

Sandy just nods and blushes.

Spongebob smiles and takes her hand.

"You know Sandy… I didn't know if that would work. Just so you know… I don't care what people say. Even though you breathe air and I breathe underwater, and even though I'm a sponge and you're a squirrel, that's still not going to stop me from loving you."

"Same here Spongebob."

She hugs him. Spongebob then remembers that there was a bunch of people waiting for her at the Krusty Krab.

"Sandy… I have something to show you."

"What?"

"Close your eyes and come with me."

He was still holding her hand as he led her to the Krusty Krab. That is when she saw the funny looking scene in front of her.

"You guys did all of this for me?"

"We sure did Sandy."

"Wow… I guess I never realized that people care about me here too. This is my real home."

"Does that mean that you will stay Sandy?"

Sandy pulls Spongebob close.

"You tell me."

She takes a deep breath and takes off her helmet again. She kisses in Spongebob in front of everyone, not really caring who sees. Some people were shocked while others knew they would hook up sooner or later. Some cheers and whistles were heard. Once Sandy put her helmet back on she gave Spongebob a hug and thanked him for the party.

"Thank you Spongebob for the party. It really made me feel welcomed in this town."

"You're welcome Sandy. I would do anything to make you happy… I love you."

They hugged again.

"I love you too Spongebob."

Everyone at the Krusty Krab went aw… Later on Sandy walked with Spongebob, her long time best friend, now boyfriend to jellyfish fields where they watched the sun go down. Sandy was glad that Spongebob stopped her from making a huge mistake and Spongebob was glad that she didn't leave. Now they were just talking and watching the jellyfish buzz by as the sun went down, both of them enjoying each other's company.

**(The End)**


End file.
